


Jean the Dragon

by ChiiWolf211



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dragon AU, F/M, Uhm, aot - Freeform, depends if you like it, might be completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiWolf211/pseuds/ChiiWolf211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decides that humans arent all that bad, and hes going to prove Eren wrong one way or another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean the Dragon

Long ago there lived a herd of magical beings that protected the Earth and all its creatures. These beings are today called Dragons. Earth, Knowledge, Gold, Water, Thunder, and Wind all these attributes had earned these creatures different titles among their realm.

However over the centuries, man had become alert, and the places the dragons roamed were destroyed to make room for more people. Eventually the dragons disappeared, except a few, who took refuge in scattered wooded areas among the cities. The last few were located in a dislocated wooded area surrounding a small city. The leaves were always yellow, a goldish aura seemed to emanate from it. The people of that area called this place the Sun Woods.

“I say we drive those stupid mortals to the rock!” Eren, a dragon with the attribute of Fire growled. He was small compared to his adopted sister Mikasa a wind dragon. He stood on his haunches, burning the ground beneath his feet. His emerald eyes flickered, a usual act among his own attitude. “The humans have done nothing wrong!” a small dragon spoke, he was the only knowledge dragon among them, and had the trademark owl scratch to prove it, “they’ve done nothing but try to survive!”

Eren snorted, “Yea Armin, while killing us in the process” he spat out a flame onto the ground, watching the fire burn up a leaf. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” a voice rang out. Eren looked around, “Who’s there?”

An angry looking dragon emerged from a dying looking tree, he stood in front of Eren with a scowl, “How about instead of trying to kill everything, you let the humans do their thing...” he said with a growl. Eren laughed, “What? You like humans or something?” He paced around him mockingly, “you should really stop eating horses Jean, you kind of look like one!”

Armin groaned, “Eren could you stop picking fights with Jean?” he asked, “how about this, we turn into humans, and if we like it we can live among them, if not…Eren you can eat them”. Jean snorted, goldish dust flickered around his nose, “Fine, the first human I meet coming out of this forest is going to be my test...”

“Fair enough”, Eren smirked “If you’re not back in one human month then we’re coming to get you”. Jean nodded, scratching behind his ear, he transformed, and a swirl of gold and blue shrouded him. Once the dust settled, the other dragons stared at his new form. He was tall, his dragon gold eyes still remained, and a two- toned undercut decorated what use to be a mop of scales. He turned and walked towards the exit of the barrier that surrounded him, “Later losers!”

“Hey Quinn, can you pick up some apples from the market? I have a pie recipe I want to try” a voice buzzed from the cellphone. “Sure Genesis, Green or Red?” Quinn replied. “Uhm, red thank you” Genesis said, “and some powdered sugar”. Quinn nodded and hung up her cellphone, “I could take the short cut through the woods… but Big sis did say not to..” she shrugged, “meh, I don’t feel like walking all the way around”.

Her Cotton candy dyed hair was shoved in a bun, a giant red hoodie came down to her knees, “ugh, I’m rape bait, “she spat, picking up a large stick, “those softball games are going to come in handy…” She entered the woods, the ground was soft due to summer rain, and light yellow to brown leaves covered most of the path she regularly took, gripping her cellphone in her hand, she swallowed dryly looking around one last time before entering. A curious pair of eyes followed her, “WHAT IS THIS HUMAN THINKING WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT!?” Jean said in a frustrated tone, he ran a sweaty palm through his hair, “Dammit, why did I say the first human”.

He silently followed her down the path, making sure she didn’t notice him. He watched her walk, then talk…to herself, he watched her pick a peach from one of his favorite trees and takes a bite. He stopped once she made it towards the end, hoping that he could stir up a reason for him to follow some more. He heard the small ding of the convenience store bell as she exited; Quinn scooped up her large stick and headed back into the woods. Jean grew nervous, this was his first encounter with a human, and what could he say that wouldn’t frighten her away?

He swallowed hard, walking closer behind her; he opened his mouth but couldn’t speak. Quinn started walking a little faster, and Jean sped up too, until he noticed the small girl had took off into a full sprint. He found himself chasing her down, “H-Human wait!” he huffed behind her.

“Stay away from me you horse faced creep!” she screamed, running off the path and into the deeper part of the woods. Jean continued to run after her, Quinn suddenly buckled and fell to the ground. Jean slowed down and slunk behind a tree. She sat up, her face was red and wet, she was obviously crying, “If you’re going to kill me just hurry up already!” she choked out. Jean found himself chuckling, “I’m not going to kill you mortal…” he said, coming from behind his safe tree. Quinn stared him up and down, “then what are you going to do? What do you want?” Jean stared at her, “you injured your ankle didn’t you?” he said wryly. Quinn nodded slowly, more tears started to fall, “the doctor said if I did this one more time it’d be broken…” she coughed and wiped her eyes, “it really hurts…”

Jean moved towards her, she flinched and tried to scoot away. He sighed deeply, “I’m not going to hurt you silly mortal…” he outreached a hand towards her ankle, touching it slightly. She yelped, “What are you doing you ass!?” He ignored her and rubbed it slightly, a goldish aura swirled around his hand shrouding her ankle. He took his hand away and stared at it. Quinn sat awestruck at what happened, Jean then gave a solid Smack to her foot. “YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT- didn’t hurt?” she said questioningly, he looked up at her with a smirk, “the word you’re looking for is thank you”

He then scooped her up in his arms, “In a few moments you’re going to receive some information about me, and I need you to comply…since I healed your ankle” he snorted, “you’re not very healthy according to my senses, you must start eating better”

Quinn blushed, “there’s nothing wrong with my diet…What do you even want?” Jean sighed, “Simple, your job is to make sure humans don’t look like a total waste of time, and so Eren won’t want to eat all of you...” Quinn rolled her eyes, she suddenly felt a shock at the back of her neck, It was like a bright light went off in her head, suddenly she knew all about Jean, everything she knew he knew and vice versa.

Jean looked at her, “I take it you finally received my information?” Quinn nodded, “Jean….Also known as Horse Face…Gold Dragon”. Jean quirked an eyebrow, “don’t call me that Quinnifer…” She snapped up, “We aint cool like that nigga…”

He walked her to her house and knocked on the door, he slowly placed her on the ground,” I don’t think your sister will take a liking to a man randomly entering her home?” Quinn shrugged, “just tell her you’re a dragon?” she deadpanned. They stood in front of the Victorian styled house, it was huge. It was a plain crème color with podiums standing on each side, the porch where they had been standing was rather small and a tiny red rug was placed on the stoop. The door was heavy oak, and Jean could tell it had been there a long time.

He stared at her, “I don’t think it’s that simple mortal…” he raised his hand to knock on the oak wood door, but it flew open with such ease it nearly startled him. “QUINNIFER WOLF SANCHEZ!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Genesis, her older sister shouted. She angrily waved her cellphone in Quinn’s face, “73 missed texts!!! 12 voicemails!!”

Jean stared at the dark haired girl, “I see what you meant about your sister…” Genesis snapped her eyes over to him, “AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” Jean flinched, “I’m Jean Kirstein…I’m in need of lodging, for you see-“Genesis interrupted him, “lookey here Sea Biscuit! I don’t care where you came from but you need to go back to the stalls!”

Jean quirked and eyebrow and snarled, “Listen you waste of human excrement!” he was about to snatch her up by the collar before another voice chimed in, “Uhm, excuse me? Jean?” he snapped around to face Armin, in his own form, a short girlish looking boy with a long bob styled hair, he was blonde, and his Blue eyes flickered over the three. “What-why are you here!?” Jean growled, “Armin I swear if that brats with you-“

“Erin was sent somewhere else” Armin retorted, “I came to help…” he approached Genesis who at the moment wore a scowl that could scare Satan himself. “Excuse me miss but do you mind?” he reached for her hand, she flinched but then grouchily obliged. He took a nail and scratched her palm, She yelped in pain, “Ouch!” he patted it slightly, “This should heal in a moment, then I can explain it properly” he smiled, “My names Armin Arlert.”

Genesis was slightly pissed off but she suddenly jolted and filled the same way Quinn had, “holy sweet San Francisco Jesus…Your both dragons!?” Armin nodded, “only a small population though, but we need to prove that humans are worth living with, among them...”

Genesis jutted a thumb towards the door, “let’s go inside…” Everyone followed, walking down the long hallway littered with pictures of the two girls. No other family could be seen. They made it to a small living room, a red ottoman and a crème colored couch sat neatly on a wall. A large screen television was on one side, along with Quinn’s collection of videogames and DVD’s. A black plush rug laid in between, where Quinn had asked them to take off their shoes.

They all sat down quietly, Genesis nodded once and sighed,” you’re the only two popping up right?” the two dragon occupants nodded, “then you take as much time as you need, we have two extra rooms”

Armin smiled,” thank you very much!” Genesis turned away from the beaming boy, “just don’t eat all my food…”

Quinn clapped her hands together, “first things first!” she looked at Jean “you need to change…” Jean shook his head, “why should I!?” She looked him over, he had on a 1980 Christmas sweater, with a poorly decorated red and green ornament slapped on it, along with that he wore women’s skinny legged jeans, with socks that were covered in tiny pineapples. “You look stupid,” she deadpanned.

Jean stood up and growled, “I do not! This is my usual attire!” Quinn snorted, “How long have you had that dude?” Jean thought for a moment, but then shook his head, “your right, just don’t make me look stupid okay?” Quinn nodded and pushed him towards her room, Genesis giggled slightly “Are you hungry Armin?” she asked getting up from her couch and walking towards the kitchen, “I know lambs your favorite!”

Armin chuckled, “Whatever you have is fine… I’m not a picky drag- I mean person…” Genesis nodded and went into the kitchen pulling out some stew Quinn had made last night from the fridge. The kitchen was plain, everything was either white or brown, an old feel to it, a tiny cerulean stove could be seen along with a tiny mug with ‘World’s Best Cook’ placed on the top. Armin had sauntered over to the kitchen opening, watching her heat it up on the stove. “This girl always makes enough to feed an army…” Genesis said suddenly, “she usually ends up giving it to her feral friend Kuro…” Armin looked puzzled, “Who’s Kuro?”

A loud meow broke the silence, “That’s Kuro” Genesis laughed, “He always knows when I’m talking about him”. She went to the side door and let the large black cat inside, he mewled at her with an annoyed tone. His big emerald eyes darted at Armin and he let out a tiny growl, plodding towards Quinn’s room.

“He’s not a people person…” Genesis said, “Quinn saved him from a dog and he hasn’t left since, he’s an angel with her though!” Armin nodded, “Kuro looks like he’s just grateful, I’m sure he’ll learn to trust you…” Genesis blinked, “I forgot you know everything about me now…”

“I can also read your mind too” Armin added in, pulling at the hem of his cardigan. The pot began to make rumbling sounds, and Genesis ran over to it, turning the heat off. “The foods done,” she smiled making Armin a bowl, she placed the large blue plastic bowl in front of him,” its beef stew, Its pretty good if you like meat..” Armin stared at the brownish substance, he could see the carrots and celery, along with the peas and green beans. He blew it and took a bite, “Wow….” He stared at the bowl, “I would’ve never thought cooked meat tasted this good!” Genesis smiled, “I’m only the baker of the house… If you want I’ll let you try my cake!”

“THERE WILL BE NO CAKE TRYING IN THIS HOUSE!” Quinn yelled from her room, “THAT WAS RIGHT IN MY EAR YOU DICK!” Jean yelled back at her. Armin broke into laughter, “I think Jeans finally met his match”

Jean entered the room angrily, rubbing the side of his head, He wore a white button down shirt with a Black pair of jeans. He kept his socks though, “What’s that smell?” Armin, scooted the bowl towards him as he sat down, “It’s called Beef Stew, and Quinn made it!” Jean snorted, “I bet it tastes like pure garbage…” he grabbed Armin’s spoon and took a bite. Quinn walked in carrying Kuro like a baby, “What’s going on?”

Jean grabbed her wrist, “You…You…” Quinn stared at him a little bewildered, “Yea?” Jean swallowed and a tiny blush tainted his face, “You’re an Angel…” Quinn sputtered and turned red, “Ha-ha what?” she said in a worried tone. Kuro growled in her hands as she babbled to herself. “You’re an Angel of Meat!” Jean smiled lifting her into the air. Kuro jumped and started clawing his face like a madman. “Get this pest off me!” Jean screamed pulling him off and throwing him onto the couch. Quinn laughed, “That’s what you get for saying of meat…”

Armin sweat dropped and sighed, “Or maybe Kuro is more of a match…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue, my writing skills are a little rusty...


End file.
